sushidogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sushi Rules
Basic Rules: *Do NOT edit other people's work. Editing another users work must only be done with their permission, this includes grammar, spelling checks and category adds. *All fanfictions that may contain content unsuitable for ages under 16 must have a clear warning and age rating. *Fanfictions that contain some sexual content must have a warning in large font at the top of the page. Additionally, a category labeling the article must be included. **Such articles will be limited to maximum three per month per user by the wiki administrators. Exceeding this limit will result in deletion of the article and a possible ban. **If the content is judged too explicit, it will be asked to or forcefully removed. *Absolutely NO ADULT CONTENT (Gore, vore, drug, politic, etc). Users who upload such will be banned for a significant amount of time and have the content removed. **If it contains sexual content that would gain it a rating of 'M' or 'AO' from ESRB, it requires a warning, as explicit sexual content is already covered in rules. Wikia Rules: *All official artwork of your Sushi Dogs/Sushi Cats created by witchpaws must be watermarked. This is to protect you from having your character stolen. *When creating pages for your characters, please name it with the name of the food your Sushi Dogs/Sushi Cats are based from. This is to avoid confusion if you trade/sell your characters and the new owner decides to give them a new name. Chatroom Rules: You must be 13 years of age or older to join a Wikia chatroom. DO NOT: *Spam. Chat mods or admins will ask you to stop at the soon-to-be spam and/or if it annoys a lot of users and then kick you. Repeat offense will earn you a chat ban. *Insult the Chat Moderator/Admins. Need I say more? *Link images or sites which contain sexual content on the page. Any instance and you will be kicked immediately and a ban may be placed upon you by choice of the moderator. *Advertise other wikis. You are allowed to link an article or image but asking users to come to another wiki is prohibited. *Drugs, gender, politics, sexuality and religion-related topics should be limited. Chat Moderators may choose to revoke this rule if they see fit that it is not going to get out of hand. *Force a user to tell you their personal information. If the user asks you not to, you must stop. If the user does tell you freely, then it is fine. *Flame others. Attacking someone or insulting someone extensively, is both rude and disrespectful. You will be kicked if you are warned and don't stop. *Bring arguments from another place to the chatroom. Warning will be given and if you choose to ignore it, you will be kicked. *Harass other users via PM. DO: *Be courteous, say hello. Wikis are filled with many people who you can make friends with and talk to. So don't be shy. *Respect the Chat Moderators. They have earned their position and so should deserve extra courtesy. *Be helpful and useful. If a user who is new to wikia shows up, take the time to welcome him and answer any questions he may have. *Be yourself and have fun. Chat Moderators reserve the right to enforce and modify these rules as they see fit under varying circumstances. Category:About